List of Advanced Dungeons
This is the list of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition monsters, an important element of that role-playing game. This list only includes monsters from official Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition supplements published by TSR, Inc. or Wizards of the Coast, not licensed or unlicensed third party products such as video games or unlicensed Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition manuals. __TOC__ MC1–5 Monstrous Compendiums MC6–10 Monstrous Compendiums MC11–15 Monstrous Compendiums TSR 2140 - Monstrous Manual (1993) TSR 2602 - Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994) TSR 2501 - Monstrous Compendium - Mystara Appendix (1994) TSR 2153 - Monstrous Compendium - Ravenloft Appendix III: Creatures of Darkness (1994) Monstrous Compendium Annuals TSR 2433 - Dark Sun Monstrous Compendium Appendix II: Terrors Beyond Tyr (1995) TSR 2613 - Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix II (1995) TSR 2162 - Ravenloft Monstrous Compendium Appendices I & II (1996) TSR 2524 - Savage Coast Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1996) TSR 2635 - Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix III (1998) TSR 3140 - Birthright - Blood Spawn: Creatures of Light and Shadow (2000) Other sources This section lists fictional creatures for AD&D 2nd edition from various sources not explicitly dedicated to presenting monsters. Primarily, these are the separate sourcebooks and expansions for the Forgotten Realms, Al-Qadim and other campaign settings produced by TSR. Spelljammer |} |} |} |} Forgotten Realms TSR1060 - Ruins of Undermountain (1991) The Forgotten Realms Ruins of Undermountain boxed set included 8 unnumbered 5-hole punched loose-leaf pages of creature descriptions in Monstrous Compendium format. ISBN 1-56076-061-3 TSR9326 - The Drow of the Underdark (1991) This 128-page softbound book provides additional details on the history, culture and society of the dark elves, and includes 9 additional creature descriptions in Monstrous Compendium format on pages 113-127. ISBN 1-56076-132-6 TSR1083 - Menzoberranzan (1992) The Forgotten Realms Menzoberranzan boxed set included 7 pages of creature descriptions in Monstrous Compendium format, bound into the first book of the set (The City) on pages 88–94. ISBN 1-56076-460-0 TSR1084 - Ruins of Myth Drannor (1993) The Forgotten Realms The Ruins of Myth Drannor boxed set included 8 unnumbered 5-hole punched loose-leaf pages of creature descriptions in Monstrous Compendium format. ISBN 1-56076-569-0 TSR1085 - Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (1993) The Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (2nd edition) boxed set included 8 unnumbered 5-hole punched loose-leaf pages of creature descriptions in Monstrous Compendium format. ISBN 1560766174 TSR9563 - Powers & Pantheons (1997) The Forgotten Realms campaign expansion Powers & Pantheons by Eric L. Boyd contained next to the description of many deities also new creatures. ISBN 0-7869-0657-X Dragonlance TSR9294 - Dragon's Rest (1990) The Dragonlance adventure Dragon's Rest by Rick Swan contained three new fictional creatures. Its TSR product code was DLA3. ISBN 0-88038-869-2 TSR9334 - Wild Elves (1991) The Dragonlance adventure Wild Elves by Scott Bennie contained six new fictional creatures. Its TSR product code was DLS4. ISBN 1-56076-140-7 TSR9344 - Taladas: The Minotaurs (1991) The Dragonlance game accessory Taladas: The Minotaurs by Colin McComb contained several new creatures. Its TSR product code was DLR2. ISBN 1-56076-150-4 TSR9382 - Flint's Axe (1992) The Dragonlance adventure Flint's Axe by Tim Beach contained a new creature. Its TSR product code was DLQ2. ISBN 1-56076-422-8 Al-Qadim TSR1077 - Land of Fate (1992) The Al-Qadim Land of Fate boxed set contains 8 unnumbered 5-hole punched loose-leaf pages in Monstrous Compendium format. ISBN 1-56076-329-9 TSR9366 - Golden Voyages (1992) The Al-Qadim Golden Voyages boxed set by David "Zeb" Cook contains 4 unnumbered 5-hole punched loose-leaf pages in Monstrous Compendium format, each with a full-page image of the creature described on the back. The TSR product code for the set was ALQ1. ISBN 1-56076-331-0 TSR1091 - City of Delights (1993) The Al-Qadim City of Delights boxed set contains 8 unnumbered 5-hole punched loose-leaf pages in Monstrous Compendium format. ISBN 1-56076-589-5 TSR9431 - Assassin Mountain (1993) The Al-Qadim Assassin Mountain boxed set contains 4 unnumbered 5-hole punched loose-leaf pages in Monstrous Compendium format. The TSR product code for the set was ALQ2. ISBN 1-56076-564-X All of the fictional creatures described in this accessory are included in the Monstrous Compendium Annual Volume One, above, and are not reproduced here. TSR9433 - Secrets of the Lamp (1993) The Al-Qadim Secrets of the Lamp boxed set contains 4 unnumbered 5-hole punched loose-leaf pages in Monstrous Compendium format. The TSR product code for the set was ALQ4. ISBN 1-56076-647-6 All of the fictional creatures described in this set are included in either the Monstrous Compendium Annual Volume One or the Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix, above, and are not reproduced here. TSR9440 - Ruined Kingdoms (1994) The Al-Qadim Ruined Kingdoms boxed set by Steven Kurtz contains an 8-page booklet with non-player characters and monsters. ISBN 1-56076-815-0 TSR9449 - Corsairs of the Great Sea (1994) The Al-Qadim Corsairs of the Great Sea boxed set by Nicky Rea contains an 8-page booklet with monsters. ISBN 1-56076-867-3 All of the fictional creatures described in this set are included in the Monstrous Compendium Annual Volume Two, above, and are not reproduced here. Planescape TSR2600 - Planescape Campaign Setting (1994) The Planescape Campaign Setting boxed set contains a 32-page Monstrous Supplement booklet. ISBN 1-56076-834-7 TSR2603 - Planes of Chaos (1994) The Planescape Planes of Chaos boxed set contains a 32-page Monstrous Supplement booklet. ISBN 1-56076-874-6 TSR2607 - Planes of Law (1995) The Planescape Planes of Law boxed set contains a 32-page Monstrous Supplement booklet. ISBN 0-7869-0093-8 TSR2615 - Planes of Conflict (1995) The Planescape Planes of Conflict boxed set contains a 32-page Monstrous Supplement booklet. ISBN 0-7869-0309-0 Dark Sun TSR2400 - Dark Sun Campaign Setting (1991) The original Dark Sun Boxed Set for the Dark Sun campaign setting contains several pages of monster description in The Wanderer's Journal book, as well as in the A Little Knowledge adventure booklet. ISBN 0-7869-0162-4 TSR2432 - City by the Silt Sea (1994) The City by the Silt Sea campaign expansion box for the Dark Sun campaign setting by Shane Lacy Hensley contains a 32-page Monstrous Supplement. ISBN 1-56076-882-7 TSR2437 - Thri-Kreen of Athas (1995) The Dark Sun campaign setting accessory Thri-Kreen of Athas by Tim Beach and Dori Hein contains three monster descriptions. ISBN 0-7869-0125-X TSR2438 - Dark Sun Campaign Setting (1995) The expanded and revised Campaign setting boxed set for Dark Sun contains several pages of monster description in The Wanderer's Chronicle booklet. ISBN 0-7869-0162-4 TSR2444 - The Wanderer's Chronicle: Mind Lords of the Last Sea (1996) The Wanderer's Chronicle: Mind Lords of the Last Sea book in the Dark Sun campaign setting accessory box of the same name by Matt Forbeck contains ten pages of descriptions of NPCs and monsters. ISBN 0-7869-0367-8 Birthright TSR3100 - Birthright Campaign Setting (1995) Within the Birthright Campaign Setting box were a set of cardsheet, separate from the books. Beyond rules summaries and handy charts, several unique monsters were presented. Greyhawk TSR11374 - The Scarlet Brotherhood (1999) The Greyhawk campaign setting accessory The Scarlet Brotherhood by Sean Reynolds contains the descriptions of seven monsters. Other sources TSR9506 - Chronomancer (1995) The Chronomancer game accessory by Loren Coleman contains 7 pages of monsters living on Temporal Prime, a fictitious dimension that allows time travel. ISBN 0-7869-0325-2 All of the fictional creatures described in this accessory are included in the Monstrous Compendium Annual Volume Three, above, and are not reproduced here. TSR9569 - The Illithiad (1998) The Illithiad game accessory by Bruce R. Cordell from the Monstrous Arcana series contains 7 pages of monsters linked to the illithids. ISBN 0-7869-1206-5 References Dungeons and Dragons Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures